


All晰pwp（嘎龙晰）| Better Than Love （中）

by 95gas



Category: All晰（嘎龙晰）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95gas/pseuds/95gas





	All晰pwp（嘎龙晰）| Better Than Love （中）

Cp：嘎龙晰（本次篇幅车偏龙晰，角色扮演）  
等级：nc-17  
预警：非rps现代AU/人设ooc/私设如山/三向痴汉/性爱描写/dirty talk/cp洁癖勿进/“那个哥哥”宇宙

“喂，晰哥，明晚有空吗？我刚刚结束巡演。”

“行，嘎子去J国拍硬照了，这两周都不在。”

“啊？那我是不是可以...”

“星期六我要到S市录音。”

“那我把星期五留给你好吧？”

王晰稍稍叹气，却不想手机收音极佳，把这一声叹也录进去。

郑云龙心内有语焉不详的发硌感。

他以为他可以原本那样，当王晰没心没肺的毛小子。

可是近十年缠斗，他觉得王晰心中那杆天平，早就重重倾向了挚友阿云嘎。

王晰每周二周三在M市音大各上两堂视听说课，新落成的教学楼有16层，恰恰巧巧王晰最爱申领10楼23号教室。很不巧这幢教学楼的电梯都经常在周二周三检修，来完的学生就容易被慕名而来的旁听生堵电梯，跟小王老师亲爱的王学长说“老师我们爬楼好辛苦。”

好好脾气的小王老师变相刻薄说“让你们暖身练练肺活量，省得还要开嗓。”

“呀王老师不可以把教室换到8层啊，发发发一定发呀。”

“10层更好呢，上好课唱好歌十全十美啊。”

王晰不敢说自己不屑市侩的迷信，更不敢说选10层有自己私心，还好全世界都在帮他，1023教室一展开窗就能看的音大的人工湖，郁郁葱葱，自己有由头骗倒学生，胡诌了“3D沉浸练声法”让学生们串珍珠排好队，对着窗户外“mimimimamama”。

白天还好，到了晚上一众鬼哭狼嚎，教工宿舍和人工湖对岸的泊寓商业住宅区的业主真的忍不住也开窗对着骂娘。

哦又是他的错。

犯这点错cover自己的自私，王晰觉得不过分。

结课之后好几个学生都赖着拖堂，尤其李向哲跟高扬，两个人书包沉得在他们肩膀上上吊，高高个子的肩都溜到像鱿鱼似的，两人见小王老师抬眼睛使眼色，轻轻易易就收到狡黠电波的蛊惑过来。

都是些吃喝用度的珍奇品。

王晰拜拜手，让小鸡仔不要给黄鼠狼上供。

对他是食物链的最顶端，早就挑明了说。

李向哲这个人看起来憨憨，可是最愿意说甜话，说学长是活菩萨，燃烧自己温暖学弟。

高扬在后面似笑非笑，看到王晰笑得比他还要内涵又局促起来，眼睛熄灭那种妄想之后宣告对学长的挑衅失败投降。

确认他们都走掉，王晰才舒一口气，数落自己条件反射乱放电，无意间又多了好几笔烂桃花债。

下午五点半的太阳很像溏心蛋，没有凝固彻底就浮在人工湖，王晰存了皮孩子心性，以指试图戳破，可能福至心灵吧，阳光好像真的似蛋液一样破开，一夕刺过来，把他的眼睛透成淡琥珀色，他在玻璃的反光面看到自己现原形，啊，眯眯眼的大尾巴狐狸，十足坏种。

手指触过和新教室格格不入的旧钢琴，轻轻扫微微叹。

嘎嘎啊。

1023是最让他不敢直视的密码。

阿云嘎的生日。

这台旧钢琴也是多年前阿云嘎最珍爱的，几经辗转藏蓄沧桑，胡桃木的琴盖都斑驳了许多划痕，有学生在上面很幼稚写爱人和自己的名字，用心形圈好好像一辈子都失散不了，上面还有一箭穿心，又甜蜜又伴着将断预感的惨烈。

琴盖有个不起眼的地方用木纹贴纸贴好了，王晰每每揭开，都感觉自己的心在掉痂。

“G&X 4ever”

阿云嘎不免俗也有过这样的幻想的，用自动铅笔拧掉芯，直接用金属笔头很虔诚地刻上去。

有时候流连琴室也是为了看看摸摸这样虚妄又迷信的祈愿符，载重深厚地渴望弹奏，呕心一般唱着一首首歌。

后来星探来了，阿云嘎忙于生计，把这件事淡掉。

换王晰守护这方最干净纯澈地许愿板。

“叮叮——”

“晰哥我在新教学楼楼下了，要不我上来？”

“不！”

“嗯？”

“我是说我都下到7楼了，你等我就好。”

郑云龙这回又被王晰搪塞过去。

王晰的教室永远是他爱乐欢场最难攻破的一站。

除了这里和王晰的卧室，王晰在哪里都可以。

郑云龙知道王晰是空间分割很明晰的人，卧室是用来休息的，至少王晰自己的是。

王晰提着公事包下楼，郑云龙看到他下台阶的时候视线都像带了慢动作，纤纤长腿在直筒西裤中动作，长风衣的衣摆就谄媚地滚过来，然后到奶油色的毛衣一路伸展到颈部，高高遮挡过喉结之上，什么都没有显露，藏山藏泽却频频惹发臆想。

郑云龙敞着黑色羔羊领子的皮衣，没摘眼镜的时候有种80年代日本昭和黑帮电影中帮派太子爷的风范，但不知道他从哪里变出来一束黄百合，见到王晰速速扔掉墨镜，把花朵举到面前相应时又乖生地像韩剧第八集男主表白的样子。

王晰扮作嫌恶，“哎呀别腻歪，别人看到不好。”

“有什么不好，鲜花最衬小王老师了。”

“嘴也太甜了。”

“那哥哥要奖励我。”

其实呢郑云龙这个男的是出了名的惜字如金，对世界表达自我的时候完全从心出发，尔尔三言就能知道他喜欢什么不喜欢什么，因此不少人对他又恨又爱。

记者访谈re过的稿件已经给衬出很确定的选项，心情好了时他能把选择题答成反问题，那还能顺藤摸瓜敲打出别的细节，心情不好了一句话说死，经纪人也从来不想安排他去什么大型访谈，别人是深度挖掘，他是帮着把坑堵死。

当王晰一次又一次规劝他，他便用不屑的口气说“我不要把时间浪费在我不care的事情上，他们只要关注我的表演就好，答题的话他们买票吗，不买？算辽！”

这回约会地点是M市一家地下撞球主题的俱乐部，店景装潢杂糅美式乡村风格和70电脑迪斯科风，音乐也是，交杂切换猫王的《Don't Be Cruel 》和D.A的《I ran》。

王晰知道这是郑云龙擅用的求偶招数，也懂他隐含抱怨自己so cruel。

“你今天要做什么？”王晰在吧台后安置好公事包，顺带把象征文明的大衣扔掉，挪着步子向郑云龙逼近。

“嗯嗯，我今天是个撒酒疯的收债人，你是这间俱乐部的老板，但你要穿侍应生的制服...”红砖墙上的七拐八弯组成“I don’t care”的霓虹灯管气馁黯淡，几遍没有喝酒也让人醺醺然。趁着黑灯瞎火地郑云龙就现出话痨原形，扯着王晰毛衣下摆说着脑子里下流的媾想。

“所以说我要用肉体抵债？龙你怎么不试试写写porn片剧本寄给美国的porn片公司，那一定会比你连轴转演音乐剧赚钱。”王晰乖顺着从毛衣里钻出来，又偷懒钻进开了两扣的侍应生马甲，昂着脖颈等郑云龙帮自己戴领结。

“我要是一炮而红了就要漂洋过海，你舍得我吗？”

郑云龙心里说你肯定舍得，你根本不爱我，我不过是09年夏天0409宿舍买一赠一的附加品。

“我舍不得呀。”

王晰回答地痛快，他自己也惊了。

郑云龙那种自虐式地演法让他好沉迷。

郑云龙是那种从小裹着爱长大的孩子，爸妈用心灌溉出来、伴随无忧青春成长茁壮的悍硕大树，没有旁生畸形的枝节，扎扎实实的往云上攀顶、往土壤最深处钻根，敢爱敢恨勇于用烈烈心火燃烧别人，不怕气势高昂地灼伤自己。

每一次在那件事的进行时，丰沛的情感就压过来，让他上气不接下气，承受他的操弄都好过去接他嘴唇的吻，但也只有那样，王晰才能从对阿云嘎将其来的爱恋忘掉，尽力偏正轨道，把暗藏的偏心矫正过来。

他绝对绝对，不能打破平衡。

郑云龙眼神闪烁，眼梢因为微笑向两颊垂倾，王晰好喜欢他这样无疑，嗅一下郑云龙身上那股朗姆酒混合松针沐浴露味道的气息，啊，酝酿轻熟的青年气息，青春期和青年期接轨的和谐气息，令人迷醉。

当然role play还是要继续下去。

导演兼男主的郑云龙把脚本和大致剧情给出来，这出情色小品的另一个男主也不悖其愿认真出演。

“嗝——你们老板是谁，快出来！”郑云龙捏实战派，真的吹了整瓶啤酒，酝酿出脏兮兮臭熏熏的醉汉嘴脸。

王晰看他痞里痞气的样子差点笑场，之后配合他耍闹。

“你，你有什么事？”王晰装得像样，假扮坚强又心慌，带点隐匿的引颈就戮感。

郑云龙抓着他的颈子推到吧台，王晰顺着劲跌坐在圆形高脚凳上皱紧眉仍然倔强着看入郑云龙的双眼，模拟一下不甘情绪，在郑云龙捏着他下巴时贞烈地别开。

也许入戏了，王晰都没注意郑云龙拇指的指甲在他下巴刮出小半月亮。

洇开赤殷殷小弯的月亮。

郑云龙因为王晰这幅半真半假的样子颇感刺痛，他不愿意自己抱他么？

“你这个俱乐部欠了财务公司多少高利贷，清楚吗？”

“我...”

“忘了你那个男朋友吧，他卷走了你的积蓄和你的心血，再也不会回来了。”

等等，没有这段啊？

你妈的郑云龙搞什么飞机呢？

“cut！”

“cut你妈！”

王晰对郑云龙突如其来的即兴发挥不甚了解，这讨的什么债？

郑云龙气喘如牛，怒气汹涌，双眼绽满蛛丝般的红，愤怒压过了情绪。

“回到你欠钱的这个问题上，连本带利62万7,老板啊支付宝微信还是现金，刷卡也行！”

王晰嗤声笑出来。

“咳咳。”

“啊，我，我...要不这些酒、音响电器你都拿走吧，我实在没有钱了。”

王晰如8点档on档戏的编剧自由发挥，变想边演台词，将自己套入突遭变故的苦命人人设，捂着嘴发出闷闷的啜泣。

其实是在掩着口暗笑。

“嗯，那些不够，不如这样，你呢先付个首付，日后慢慢还。”

“日后还是‘日’后？”

王晰表露怯感时却发言出格，连郑云龙脑子转几轮才同步他的龃龉。

“‘日’后啦。”

“那刷卡好了。”

“哦你有卡吗？你不是已经人财两空了吗？”

郑云龙夹带私货，把自己套入救世主的光环内发散慈爱。

有那么想过，要是他先和王晰...

只怪十年前自己过于精虫上脑了，或者说怨王晰的向心力太强。

他居然渴望先性后爱这种小把戏，也兑现在他的现实中。

他和王晰亦步亦趋。

“你的卡刷刷不就知道了。”王晰抓着郑云龙鼓囊囊的裤裆酵面团，只开一点拉链，菇头就被醒发出芽，又大又沉甸从裤裆弹出脑袋。

郑云龙反复舔着王晰下颌，舌头做笔，往复打勾，似影展评审在看片之后嘉许审慎给出的嘉奖，王编剧功底扎实，扭转乾坤的本事真叫他叹服。

纤细的颈空洁细腻，舔舐后像素坯的长颈瓶被涎液点釉一般，如果说觉得寡淡，那就添点彩，唯一限制是那些彩釉不可以在衣衫不可遮盖的地方延展，郑云龙鼻尖为据点辐射大圈盘桓，想要咬一口王晰，在哪里下口，最佳地最终选到锁窝下有痣的皮肤上，宽薄两片唇紧挟，就有长长地霞沟现出来，横竖左右碾展东西就是一块块万寿花的彤斑，郑云龙满意地又补了一口咬在王晰撕开的马甲显出的乳头边际，叹那些亲吻的痧，恰好是分六次进行的。

王晰在这次角色扮演的定位更改为：遇人不淑人财两空又horny的慕男狂，这样一想他好受许多，交杂分析这些角色复杂的特性，完成令郑导满意的表演。

比如他刻意汪着眼眶跪在刚打蜡的桦木地板上颤巍巍扳下郑云龙的裤子（连内裤一起），带着漾浪的小m俏唇小口为郑云龙“打蜡”，口啊得最大，下巴都酸酥，才勉强吞到郑云龙阴茎的中段，可是脾气暴躁的讨债佬怎么可能跟他讲情面，摆荡着臀直冲冲闯过来，丰蓬浓膻气息的耻毛钉扎，在郑云龙竭力把炮筒堵到王晰喉肉的时候也堵过来，抽出去的时候王晰听到自己嘴中发出被郑云龙操下面会发出的那种啾滋音响，忍不住也捞起隐匿于侍应生马甲之下膨大的性器套入，心里说好下流好下流，他觉得自己好下流。

感到自己下流的时候，就不会觉得自己被爱情绑架了。

他就应该是穿梭花丛里无忧自在的蝴蝶。

郑云龙呼噱海叹享受王晰口舌侍弄，由于好几次被王晰的滚烫喉舌挤叠差点锁不住神想射，才睁开眼睛看王晰被自己“虐待”的神情，因为一睁开眼睛郑云龙就会被王晰所吸引，可以抛却肉体之欲纯然为他所吸引。

纤眼秀致地眯，细细洇透泪水，从卧蚕开始铺展到颊面浸到情欲中的红罩着汗雾，那么小的嘴极力大张，似他早年间唱高音破釜沉舟的感觉，只不过之前是为了获奖，这次是为了获“浆”，王晰意识到被郑云龙盯着瞧，睁开眼睛扯口笑，吐出来一段改用舌头在口中搅弄，郑云龙看到自己那么大根撑在他嘴里，还有会跑的调皮舌头时不时凸鼓，根本受不了，啃紧牙关往前插到王晰喉肉射了一大股。

王晰半是嗳呕着“唔”，郑云龙在射着的时候眼睛堆笑淡淡看着他，然后吐出那根初现颓势的欲器，很亲昵啵啵这个学弟的菇头，再把他射出来的东西呸还给他，拾金不昧的坦然。

“嘴巴算首付哦，债主先生。”

郑云龙感叹他桃花债的债主悭吝至极。

冤有头债有主，郑云龙这回把下流的勾当一次干完。

郑云龙刚毕业的时候排过一出模拟家宠世界的恋爱音乐剧，他分到一只拉布拉多犬的角色，乖实忠诚、天真可爱，王晰很喜欢，首演复排都去，那时候郑云龙养的白白肉肉的，腩腩成山，被王晰在亲密时讥嘲好像个沙巴，后来报复着用传教士姿势正面操，王晰就现出很生气的表情，到现在也不明白为什么，那时候干巴巴射了，王晰穿好衣服就沉默地开门，关的门吼着特别大声。

后来郑云龙积极健身，187公分的大汉5个月甩肉60斤，白花花猪腩肉练成整齐栉比的冰格架，王晰又对他重燃欲火。

他愿意用这种方式换王晰的关注，即便他在三角关系里这样势利偏颇。

王晰被他摊到撞球桌，浑身上下就只戴上侍应生的领结，撞球一颗颗地因为身体哭汗滑溜，那么黑，就感觉自己被抛到地狱，好多人的手在抓捏他一样。几颗最顽皮的滑到他腰谷间的涡洼嵌进去，正好碾挪在王晰最敏痒的位置，再这样以球海形成的欲沼挣扎，让王晰很是吃力，开合着腿看见自己的性器12点方向地全面苏醒，跟火山活了一样溢出清液，摇摇掸掸亵态，让他兴奋又羞耻。

郑云龙匍到他臀腿之间，舌头不分东西轮转，那匝穴轮混合郑云龙的涎水和他惯用的热带什锦水果口味的热感可食用润滑全数滚沸，走到他肉穴中，唧滋响动入侵耳蜗，似得王晰不可忽视自己被猥亵逗弄

如蛞蝓的舌贴到会阴中隙时，王晰低吟着说可以可以快插进来。

郑云龙向下弯如缓坡拱桥的东西并没有直接插进来，只是极为缓慢地用菇头卡入穴口，再抽出来，王晰腆着腹以臀尖支撑，勉强看到郑云龙玩这种阴损残忍的把戏，他欲哭无泪。

“嘎子是不是也喜欢这样弄你，或者说，是你要求他的？”

郑云龙垂丧着眼，大眼睛泑幽幽的。

“我不行吗？我不能也爱你吗？你只把我当炮友吗？哪有那么长的炮友关系啊？”

“龙...不是这样的...”

“我不想排排坐吃蛋糕！”

郑云龙插进来，完全没有分解步骤，带点报复意味。

王晰啊叫着捞郑云龙的衬衣角，因为若不动，小穴那根大东西的狂搅乱捣和身下垫着的撞球带来的多重刺激会让他疯掉。

郑云龙知道王晰肩胛腰谷和臀窝敏感地不得了，故意施此肉欲酷刑凌迟他。

“豌豆王子，爽不爽啊？”

从出戏到归戏，郑云龙不过只用了抽插十几下的功夫。

“爽，好爽啊，用力点，我还要啊...龙...”

郑云龙表述准确，王晰那样矜贵的身骨在进行性事时确实哪儿哪儿摸不得，躺摊在两叠学生行军床大小的撞球桌上感觉像是自己渣骨头把他放逐到辽阔的海域里折磨，又好像王晰像豌豆公主，明明已经躺在堆叠床褥之上还会因为一粒豌豆敏感地哼出来。

王晰叫春颐气指使毫无悔愧，没脸没皮地让郑云龙彻底澎湃起来，看着他爽到脖颈红出痧一路冲到胸乳汇合，又逆冲到两粒乳头凝饱成红，纤瘦的肚子从凹下去到鼓平，好像早早孕时期不明显的丰腴程度，又狠毒干嘛自己爱上的不是女孩，然后延展思绪要是王晰是女孩就摘掉套子给他全都灌进去，让他被拥有自己DNA的孩子牵绊一生就算罢，后来郑云龙自苦这种肮脏下作的想法，自己揪着头发一味狂插，看到王晰穴口都肿红了也不愿意把速度放缓。

王晰到后来叫不出来，嗓子枯透，干涸焦灼，郑云龙说求他吻他吧，再这样喜出望外的傍晚，王晰回神呵呵笑，比郑云龙还自虐，干脆揪扯着乳头错捏到变形，完全打开腿又合紧，小幅度把屁股向上送，不怕死地想被郑云龙干死了算了。

郑云龙好恨王晰，身体淫荡嘴唇贞烈，他到底为什么折磨他？

他挨贴过来软声央饶：“哥哥你也疼疼我啊。”

王晰不太忍心看郑云龙苦湿的眼，松动下来就是放虎归山。

眼间距开又大眼的男孩，在面相学来说应当是开朗纯质又待人大方的呀。

可是斗转星移间的情感变化，让郑云龙生出戾气垂散的眼垂，平添许多忧郁。

郑云龙这个在音乐之路充当无畏天真的唐吉坷德，或是沉溺爱欲又不吝说爱的小唐璜，是怎么被自己弄成了古怪阴郁、狂暴可怖的恶魔海德的呢。

在自己被欲浪完全吞噬之前，王晰拉过郑云龙的领子，冰凉粘汗的掌，游到学弟湿漉汗瀑的胸前。

啊，他的心跳真快啊，为一个人心动的好孩子。

可惜啊。

王晰给他甜蜜的舔吻，M字迷你唇分两次周到包覆着郑云龙的嘴唇，从郑云龙口中得济的涎水润泽他干皴的舌面，动作更利索些，里里外外掏又卷，吮透了学弟，满足他口腹之欲。

“啊啊...太快太深了...”

“哥哥，射出来，射出来，我想看你高潮...”

郑云龙有些强迫着快速箍好王晰的阴茎底部往上捋，低了头盯着王晰上落喉结滚跌到锁窝和乳头的汗用嘴唇轮流把乳尖揪得尖尖的，拇指食指揉搓，听咚咚咚咚的心跳要从王晰胸口跳出来，掌肉和王晰腰侧的弯正好卯榫吻合，他们也好合适啊，也是登样的一对啊，至少在床上是吧。

郑云龙分裂出来的黑衣小人说：“你和他没在床上干过。”

妈的。

“宿舍的床！”

“你没和他躺在一起过。”

妈的。

郑云龙又想起他们仨第一次。

那时候他去找毛巾，回来的时候看到阿云嘎抱着王晰射进去，两个人叠罗汉着很温馨地躺了一会儿。

那时候他还没有意识到什么。

单纯觉得天降美肉砸在他的头上罢了。

后来王晰照顾他多了，见得多了，干得也多了，才一点点人心不足蛇吞象起来。

看到一个剧的演员恋爱结婚生孩子，自己也不是不羡慕的。

多少粉丝喊着想要和他生孩子啊，一个排都愿意生，一个去叉海带一个带着喝酒一个跟着唱歌。

他原来也是心很大的人。

但是就是爱这种鬼东西让他变得奇怪。

王晰昏昏糊糊射出去，还很敏感，郑云龙停顿了一下还在咬着他的肩头，那种摩蹭很熟悉，他害怕了，郑云龙对他认真了。

不行啊。

他很愿意把自己当一块蛋糕，分成三块，其中自己的那块要大一点，一点偏差都不可以有。

多爱自己没错。

他不适合掏心掏肺爱别人，一定会受伤。

他已经有这样的态势了。

他不愿意承认自己愿意爱上别人，尽管他好希望被他们都爱上，那些漂亮的男孩女孩青春明亮的眼睛，追崇黏连的眼神，腼腆又无畏地贴过来。

“龙...”

王晰被郑云龙搡弄着愈烈，很好，高潮甚至是过度高潮男根高潮带来的痒浪酸骚能解决一切问题。

最后郑云龙是被王晰男根潮吹所连带小穴裹叠勒捆卷到好里面，也不知道自己趴在王晰身上多久，反正那东西软出来以前，套子就有不少精液漏到王晰的甜穴里了。

“怎么样，这个‘俱乐部老板肉偿讨债人.avi’的真人porn还满意吗？”

王晰咬着郑云龙鼻尖，这种亲昵是逗小孩子那种的。

“太棒啦，最爱晰晰！”

郑云龙大笑好几声盖过心里的苦涩，舞台表演痕迹很浮夸地抱起王晰。

“龙，很勒。”

“让我抱一下怎么地。”郑云龙晃着王晰，仗着在他肩颈后流露脆弱痛苦的神情，脸跟揉皱的纸张一样，五官都拧作一团了，嘴唇哆嗦地连王晰后颈处都不敢吻。

“乖，听话啊。”

过一会儿郑云龙给王晰清洁了一下，把学长带出地面停车场。

“明天有空吗？”

“有啊，怎么了？”

“你来我家吧，吃吃饭什么的。”

“真的？”

“做葱烧海参叫花鸡呗？”

“好！”

王晰低头掰拇指，恨起自己心软，这样的关系，什么时候是个头？

Tbc


End file.
